pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Ultra gallade
Hola veo que eres nuevo, así que te doy una cordial bienvenida, no soy administrador pero si soy conocido por aquí =D, tu me pediste al myghtyselia que creé, lamento decirte que las quimeras que me piden en mi centro de quimeras no las regalo a mas personas, solamente a la que me pidio que la hiciera, solo las pongo ahí para que los demas vean como hago mis quimeras, si quieres una quimera puedes pedirmela en mi discusión =). Diviertete en la wiki. Naxo dice que Pases y dejes un mensaje 02:05 2 oct 2010 (UTC) si thumb|left esta bien podria ser de un spoink y un pikachu. y hablando de otra cosa ocupo ayuda sobre las imagenes para que no se vean asi thumbestos dos son mis sprites echos por mi pero siempre se ven asi cuando kiero acer algo.Ultra gallade 02:27 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Tu quimeraa!! Ya esta hecha, solo he podido hacer la primera porque tanto Kojondo como Ononokusu tenían negro y al quitárselo se perdia mucho de ellos. Bueno, espero que te guste: Kirikillade Se llama Kirikillade (XD tiene intercalado Kill que significa matar) cuidalo bien Tsutaaja IconoAlux, Viva Tsutaaja!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DTsutaaja Icono 11:03 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ok ok gracias por eso pero me ayudarias con mis imagenes las dos primeras que subi de mi personaje para que se vea bien.Ultra gallade 16:09 2 oct 2010 (UTC) hola! ...y bienvenido ;) no entendi muy bien tu pregunta... pero si quieres qe te ayude a editar tu pagina de usuario sólo dime que quieres que haga :) Para agregar las imagenes, puedes darle donde dice "tamaño completo", esto te sirve para q no aparesca el marco de alrededor... Por ejemplo: si pones esta imagen con la opcion "miniatura" te aparecera así: thumb|left pero si a la imagen le das donde dice "tamaño completo" te saldra asi: Archivo:Riolu_con_pañuelo_azul_degradado.png espero que esto haya sido lo que querias saber (es q no entendi muy bien lo que querias saber :S)... si hay algo mas que quieras saber puedes preguntarme de nuevo en mi discusion ;) hasta pronto! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick: Deja tu mensaje... Pasa por mi blog, Y no olvides leer mi saga!!! :D Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 22:21 2 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias Muchas gracias por esa ayuda la necesitaba, podrias ayudarme con mi pagina de usuario por favor estos son mis sprites durante Jotho Archivo:Yo_en_isshu.jpg Archivo:Yo_en_isshu_vs..jpgen batalla y de criador son Archivo:Yo_en_kanto.jpg Archivo:Yo_en_kanto_vs..jpg Archivo:Yo_en_kanto_mm.jpg durante Kanto. problema he visto tu solicitud para mi saga, vas ha salir, pero antes ajusta hasta los bordes tu sprite si no sera mas dificil hacer mi sagaArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 23:09 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ok ok gracias por avisarme, pero hay un pequeño problema que no se como hacer eso.Ultra gallade 23:10 2 oct 2010 (UTC) OK Mira, tu tendras ese sprite en tu pc, lo editas con paint intenta rducir lo blanco hasta los bordes del sprite, ocupa menos memoria y queda mejor, si no sabes te hago yo uno nuevo,La proxima vez constesta en mi discucionArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 23:29 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ok ok entonces asi es gracias.Ultra gallade 23:31 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ya solo he echo el sprite normal y el MM mira Archivo:Alonso.pngArchivo:MM alonso.png, constesta en mi discucion, que si no nose si as constestadoArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 23:48 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Otra quimera nacio Mira tu "Elekubone", espero que te guste: Elekubone No lo enfades mucho que te dará mamporros con el hueso en tu cabeza XD Tsutaaja IconoAlux, Viva Tsutaaja!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DTsutaaja Icono 12:14 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Tu quimeritaaa Esta muy bien la quimera, una mezcla explosiva ¡TE PRESENTO A Warunbeaa! Warunbeaa Espero que te guste mucho. A mi si que me gusta. Tsutaaja IconoAlux, Viva Tsutaaja!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DTsutaaja Icono 16:35 4 oct 2010 (UTC) ... En la propuesta de SDMEK pusiste a un legendario lo podrias quitar, Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifALE XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 18:17 8 oct 2010 (UTC) si claro que si.Ultra gallade 00:17 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ola! vi que me pediste ayuda en mi discusion.... pero no soy tan bueno editando sprites, mejor dicho, soy pésimo lo siento, pero en eso no puedo ayudar. Pero no te preocupes, hay más usuarios que saben hacer muy buenos sprites quisiera tener la mitad de su talento u.u hasta pronto! y espero entiendas mis razones por las que no puedo ayudarte... D: Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick: Dudas? Comentarios? (CH:VK)Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 05:44 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ok ok gracias por avisarme le pedire ayuda a otros.Ultra gallade 19:54 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro Claro que puedes adoptar a draconer hembra, aquí estaArchivo:Draconer_hembra.png cuidalo bien para que se vuelva muy fuerte Naxo dice que Pases y dejes un mensaje 20:01 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Lo siento pero dos de tus personajes no pueden ser realizados uno sí podrá ser realizar pero tienes que elegir Archivo:Alonso.pngo Archivo:Yo_en_isshu_2.jpgespero tu respuesta... BasuraVolcánica 03:33 25 oct 2010 (UTC) nacera cojelo, nacera el dia 10, si se me olvida recuardamelo'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 22:15 4 mar 2011 (UTC) ya ya nacieron los huevos, lo siento por tardar tanto :SArchivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 18:51 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Ten Archivo: Florena (Cruzsur).pngCubchooEmolga 21:22 2 abr 2011 (UTC) buuuf....... pues he dejado PRNE porque son es mas cansante de escribir...... Si la hicieramos juntos no habria ningun problema, me sigues?? FlygonArchivo:Cara de Flygon.pngSamurottArchivo:Cara de Daikenki.pngGliscor Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png y lucarioArchivo:Cara de Lucario.png 11:09 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Por supuesto! Aqui tienes tu mascota Nekirin: Nekirin Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 13:21 4 abr 2011 (UTC) ok ponlos en la discusion FlygonArchivo:Cara de Flygon.pngSamurottArchivo:Cara de Daikenki.pngGliscor Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png y lucarioArchivo:Cara de Lucario.png 11:23 5 abr 2011 (UTC) ... Es un nidoran :p Yo creo que se notaArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngEl poder del aura verdeArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 21:37 9 abr 2011 (UTC) es un nidoran macho hola porfavor inscribete a Pokemon RPG FlygonArchivo:Cara de Flygon.pngSamurottArchivo:Cara de Daikenki.pngGliscor Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png y lucarioArchivo:Cara de Lucario.png 18:23 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Dos cosas 1 Que pokemons te cojes para Pokemon RPG?? 2 Quieres ser mi amigo FlygonArchivo:Cara de Flygon.pngSamurottArchivo:Cara de Daikenki.pngGliscor Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png y lucarioArchivo:Cara de Lucario.png 18:49 30 abr 2011 (UTC) te pondre a snivy y la region emmmm teselia ok? FlygonArchivo:Cara de Flygon.pngSamurottArchivo:Cara de Daikenki.pngGliscor Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png y lucarioArchivo:Cara de Lucario.png 18:58 30 abr 2011 (UTC) claaaro no tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer tu dime que necesitas y ya ok? ;D Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 11:28 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye Para empezar ten tu primer regalo Archivo:Zekrom_mini-1-.gif Es Baby Zekrom asesino de Gallades XD Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:00 7 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: Aun te quedan otros regalos que ya te dare Lo siento pero por si no te leiste las normas solo puedes tener pokemon de le region Kanto, si no no podras salir en esta saga. Porfavor cambia los pokémon! http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/PVM!/Inscripciones Bichos, bichitos, tatos, tatitos... AMERICANOS al poder! 08:24 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye Te apetece aparecer en Poke Parodias de Terror? Es chulisima, puedes poner cualquier pokemon pero no te pases con un legendario.............hay mucha gente como Shasta, Nicolas493, Flygonic y otros puedes verlos en la pagina Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:29 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro He querido ser amigo tuyo desde que tu personaje aparecio en PAU ponme a Minun, Hitmontop o Wartortle PD: Te apuntas a LVS? Nos hacen falta lideres de gimnasio ademas la serie es graciosisima Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:07 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Hay inscripciones Se llaman Inscripciones a LVS PD; Tienes que poner un amor, como cojas a Sya Black te matara o sino mira lo que le hizo a Rodrigo XD Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:13 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues Ten en cuenta que eres el sexto lider, apareceras en LVS 27 como una aparicion y en el 30 como lider Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:40 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, seré tu amiga Elileli 21:45 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Mmmm Mmmmm ponme a Spheal plz :0 ELiLELi ! ◄ 22:12 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Soy pokemon658 fan de Infernape,Charmander,Metagross,Scizor,Gallade y Absol y veni a decirte q u te apuntes a Pem veo que tenga mucho futuro PD:Serias mi amigo El chico X Lo siento Pero Pem no es saga mia preguntale a arceus1104 El chico X ﻿ hola ¿quieres ser mi amigo? te pongo a gallade 18:35 25 jun 2011 (UTC)archivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png lugiahydreigonarchivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png Si Hola soy Arceus1104 y si que puedes ser lo de todas maneras en la página principal de Pem te he puesto.Si no te importa eres mi rival principal.Gracias.Adiós.81.33.203.133 21:55 25 jun 2011 (UTC) ola ola quieres ser mi amigo y tepongo al pokemon que quieras ?¿¿?¿?¿el amigo de sonic 10:38 26 jun 2011 (UTC) echo porArchivo:Sonic.jpg Ya evoluciono tu coldice aqui estan las estadisticas: Nombre:Electirowak. Especie:Electrapilahueso Etimologia:Electivire y Marowak. Tipo:Electrico/Tierra Descripcion:Es un pokemon muy solitario, sólo se puede ver a los Electirowak en grupo durante la temporada de apareamiento.Posee un aspecto muy robusto y macizo que conserva de sus pre-evoluciones. Es curioso verlos portar huesos descomunales y golpearse la cabeza con ellos para impresionar a las hembras. A este Pokémon no le importa estar al descubierto en plena tormenta, es más, suele salir para recibir rayos y recargarse por completo, además de conseguir aumentar mucho su agilidad gracias a su habilidad electromotor. Imagen:Archivo:Electirowak.png PD:Tienes que cambiar la imagen de su preevolucion por la imagen de Electirowak porque ya evoluciono el mismo pokemon. PDPD:No puede regresar a su antigua evolucion de ninguna manera. PDPDPD:Dime si quieres mas. Amistad Do Re Mi Fa Sol La ¡Si!,acepto tu solicitud de amistad,Dô. PD:Te pondre un Bishallade Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 00:13 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo Ya esta tu pokemon no puse estadisticas porque no es un fakemon ni una quimera. Archivo:Prinplup_polar.png Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 01:21 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Te regalo muchas mascotas Hola,este mensaje ha sido enviado a todos mis amigos porque alguien olvido firmar en el Centro de quimeras pokemon de palkiratina. Aqui estan las mascotas que querias (y si no las querias te las puedes quedar,yo insisto) Archivo:Marioshtomp.pngMarioshtomp Archivo:Luigardevoir.pngLuigardevoir Archivo:Klaneeyem.pngKlaneeyem Archivo:Scolipedotom_brillante.pngScolipedotom brillante Archivo:Amoongamask.pngAmoongamask Archivo:Electivinoir.pngElectivinoir PD:No me estoy enojando con quien olvido firmar,pero que a la proxima vez lo recuerde. Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 00:30 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Porfavor Quisiera pedirte que me ayudaras a crear articulos en mi wiki,porfavor,vas a ser administrador. Mi wiki. Palkia y otros 19:26 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Si Si podemos serlo, y gracias por el regalo, me gusta mucho, aunque la imagen no sea tuya Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:49 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues Como aun hay varios puestos vacios te doy permiso para poner un tercero Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:14 4 jul 2011 (UTC) amigos hola soy emboar oscuro 1999¿quieres ser mi amigo?la socuridad 17:58 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Usted Esta cualificasdo para torneo champion La llamarada Azul listo Perdon por tardarme pero he estado deprimido aqui esta,estadistticas: Nombre:Espeking Especie:Rey murcielgo Es la fusion de Espec (nombre de su preevolucion) y king (rey) Tipo:Volador/psiquico Descripcion:Es innecesario y largo. Imagen:Archivo:Espeking.png PD:Dime si quieres mas Palkia y otros 06:16 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Lo siento pero una restricción para entrar en mis historias es que no pueden ser evoluciones, y ya hay un EspeonKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 18:19 1 ago 2011 (UTC) te falto oie en esto tienes que agregar tambien los otros pokemon y sus motes Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 05:17 2 ago 2011 (UTC) No El tipo no lo invente yo, lo siento. Si fuera mio te lo dejaria. Creo que el creador es este usuario. Preguntale si te deja... Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 13:53 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Holaaa!!^^ Quieres ser mi amigo? En ese caso Ponme a suicune a ti cual? Salu2 --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 11:48 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Tranquilo Dentro de na evolucionara, antes de que termine la temporada (son 20 y va por el 16) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:30 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Durante un combate del torneo (IC 19) luchas contra Shun, en el combate (2 vs 2) debilitan a Oshawott y al sacar a Magikarp este lo derrota con Dragoaliento y le vence, entonces evoluciona Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:44 8 ago 2011 (UTC) pues Tenia pensado ponerte como un Sandshrew brillante que salvo la vida al grupo de un derrumbamiento y que seria el primero en evolucionar Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:27 10 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola¿quieres ser mi amigo?Archivo:emboar osccuro.pngla oscuridadArchivo:Zekrom mini-1-.gif 11:58 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Porfa 1ºComenta en Bisharp X, casi nadie a comentado 2ºMe podrias hacer una de esas imagenes como la que tienes de perfil? La de un chico vestido de poke, puede ser de Wartortle, si contestas que si que sea chula Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:08 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues De Electabuzz o Hitmontop, si ves que son feas dame el link (ojo que sea chico) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:36 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta importante ¿dónde encontraste esta imagen?Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 20:41 16 ago 2011 (UTC)thumb Porque yo, para mis historias, uso imágenes como éstas. Por eso, si salían más imágenes de pokémons de la 5ª gen así, usarlas en mis historias Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 20:59 16 ago 2011 (UTC) mira qué golpe de suerte pues sí, puedo, ahora mismo te cambio. y dile a Juus 16x16 que ahora él es Zorua Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 17:14 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Nombre Me puedes decir un nombre para tu Eevee en PCB? Demonboy X 20:39 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Evolucion La evolución sera despues del ep final Demonboy X 21:14 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Por supuesto Solo tienes que rellenar el siguiente formulario y mándarmelo: Nombre: (aquí el nombre que quieres tener) Sprite: '(aquí la imágen al completo cómo este: '''Vs: '(keda claro no?) '''Pokémon incial: entre estos : 'Personalidad: '''cómo quieres que sea tu personaje. '''Equipo R: '(opcional) es si quieres ser un malo (PD:Si eres un malo create un fakemon porque no puedes tener ninguno de los anteriores) Aquí pones un rango (Puedes cojer Soldado, Teniente, 2ª General o Traidor se une "hay 2". 'Rival o acompañante: '''X_X No hay que expicarlo @_@. '''Firma: '''No hay que explicarlo PD:Quieres ser mi amigo si dices si te pongo un gallade verdad y a mi un Scraggy. Doma dragones S.A 14:30 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Claro Dame tu sprite para cambiar el color a su atributo Demonboy X 01:37 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Digo que me das el Sprite, para cambiar el color de la ropa para adaptarse al atributo quieres q t aga los mapas de la academia imperial? 'Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifYo yo y solo yoArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ' 01:46 28 ago 2011 (UTC) ok los hare solo dame un plano de las areas y "this is mexico people" digo alberca 'Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifYo yo y solo yoArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ' 01:59 28 ago 2011 (UTC) me referia a algo asi y reinscribete en PAD[[Archivo:Academia_Imperial_1.png|thumb|280px]] 'Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifYo yo y solo yoArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ''' 02:42 28 ago 2011 (UTC)